The BAU Zone
by PhantomDaae1981
Summary: The case had started out relatively normally, but things took a strange turn at the end. Reid demands a sexual act from Garcia, and he won't take "no" for an answer. A sort of TWILIGHT ZONE scenario. Based on a weird dream I had. Reid/Garcia, non-con.


_**"The BAU Zone," **_a fanfiction by _PhantomDaae1981._

**Summary: ** The case had started out relatively normal, but things turned very strange at the end. Reid demands a sexual act from Garcia, and he won't take "no" for an answer." A sort of _Twilight Zone _scenario, with a memory loss bonus. This fanfic is based upon a very weird dream (nightmare?) I had last night. Reid/Garcia, non-con.

**Warning: **This story describes a situation which is most definitely rape. I do not condone such things, nor do I find such things sexy. This is just a weird _Criminal Minds _story which I literally dreamed up while asleep last night.

The case had been typical. There was nothing to suggest anything out of the ordinary as the team rushed into the round room where the final victim, newly dead, was laid out. Yet, the moment they rushed through the door, something changed.

Garcia had traveled with the team for this case, because the unsub had been updating an encrypted blog with graphic details of his crimes. But she couldn't remember why she was with them when they opened the door to the unsub's makeshift dungeon.

Garcia found herself laid out on the round stone altar in the middle of the room. But why? Why was she laid out like one of the unsub's victims?

She looked up and saw Reid standing next to her. Instead of his usual nerdy clothes, he was wearing a pressed white shirt, black velvet pants, and a red velvet jacket.

"Reid? What the hell are you wearing, sweetie?"

Garcia tried to sit up, but Reid restrained her, holding down her shoulders. His bony hands were surprisingly strong.

"Stay there, Penelope," he murmured.

Bewildered, Garcia laid still.

"Reid?" she whispered.

Garcia felt her stomach drop, as she watched Reid slowly unzipping his pants.

"I want you to suck it," Reid whispered.

"What the hell are you doing, Spence?" JJ demanded, as she stood next to the BAU's resident genius.

Garcia quickly looked to JJ for an explanation, for help.

"Shut up, Jennifer," Reid spat. "Penelope, I told you to _suck it."_

JJ's face had gone blank, so Garcia looked to her other side, where she saw Hotchner and Morgan.

"Derek, honey, what's happening?"

"That's what _I'd _like to know," Morgan demanded. "What's going on here, Reid?"

Reid shot Morgan a look, and Morgan's face went as blank as JJ's.

_"Suck my cock, Penelope," _Reid sneered.

Trembling, Garcia looked to Hotch. But he silently averted his eyes.

"Sir?" Garcia whimpered.

"Don't bother him!" Reid ordered.

"I don't understand," Garcia breathed. Then, more lightly: "What are you doing, Junior G-Man?"

Garcia had hoped to lighten the mood, to knock some sense into Reid. But the young agent's pants were still unzipped; his erect penis, dripping with precum, was perilously close to Garcia's face.

_"Suck it," _he demanded.

With that, Reid's hands were in Garcia's hair, roughly pulling her head close to his crotch.

Garcia tried to cry out, to protest, but Reid was too fast. His throbbing cock was in her mouth, salty and demanding.

Tears leaked from the corners of Garcia's eyes, as she tasted the fluid leaking from Reid's horrible body part, as she felt his hands on her head, making her do things she did not want to do.

Reid moved his hips eagerly, and Garcia gagged, terrified she would asphyxiate, praying for this strange nightmare to end.

She heard him cry out, a strangled groan, and felt him spurt against the back of her throat. He tumbled away from the stone altar, and Garcia leaned over to spit and vomit.

Just then, Prentiss burst through the door.

JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia stood in a circle around the stone altar. There was a dead girl, the unsub's last victim, laid out in an obscene display.

"Are we too late? Is she dead?" Prentiss asked.

Dizzy, Hotch glanced at her. "Yes, we're too late..."

JJ looked around the room, feeling slightly ill. Morgan stared at his feet, unsure why he felt so personally disgusted by the whole situation.

Garcia's gaze drifted toward Reid, who wore his usual tie, vest, shirt, jacket, and pants. His face was flushed.

Reid quickly looked away, an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Something wasn't right.

Garcia felt the room spin around her, and leaned on the stone altar to keep herself from collapsing.

_"What happened?" _she gasped.

The entire team simultaneously averted their eyes. Nobody was entirely sure what had happened; they only knew that it didn't make sense, and it wasn't right.


End file.
